Happily Ever After?
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: Sequel to Does She Love Me?Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort,but then Harry and Hermione get news that a new dark lord is in power. Will they be able to stop him? Hhr. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

A/N- Some things are here from the sixth book, and somethings aren't, because I came up with the plot while I was still reading the sixth book. This is near the end of the year, by the way.

Happily Ever After

"Eleven rolls of parchment on my desk by Monday morning about creating poisons!" Snape roared at his class as the last bell of the day resonated in the background. Harry groaned, and rolled his emerald eyes at Hermione. They walked out of the dungeons, Harry holding Hermione's hand. Unfortunately for them, Malfoy noticed.

"So the rumors are true. Potty and the Mudblood are together. The Dark Lord will definably go after you now, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at them. Harry clenched his fists.

"Ignore... him." He muttered to himself.

Hermione smiled encouragingly at him. Malfoy shouted a few more rude comments, then went off to snog Parkinson, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to the Common Room to start on their potions homework.

"So, I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, right?" Harry asked before going to bed. Hermione nodded, and went off to bed, too.

**Hermione's Point of View:**

Hermione slept late that morning, something she rarely ever did. When she woke up, it was 9:25.

'_Damn it! I only have an hour and a half to get ready!' _She grumbled to no one in particular. She sped downstairs to the Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast (bacon and eggs) still in her pyjamas. Hermione spent a great deal of time looking at her wardrobe, not being able to decide what to wear. She decided to get help and went directly to the Common Room.

"Parvati, help me get ready!" Parvati quickly wrapped up her chat with Lavender Brown, and instantly took charge. Hermione wore a peach colour dress, pink nail polish and eye shadow, vanilla lip-gloss, and a long French braid.

"You look irresistible!" complimented Parvati. Hermione just smiled, and then looked down at her watch.

"Oh shit! I have to meet Harry in ten minutes!"

"Run, girl! Run like the wind!" Parvati cried. Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor Tower, down the moving staircases, and into Hogsmeade very out of breath. She had a couple minutes left, so she ordered two butterbeers and got a table.

**Harry's Point of View:**

Harry wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead.

"Calm down." He muttered to himself. He walked into Madame Rosetta's and caught site of Hermione, who was sitting at a table waiting for him. He sat down, and started drinking the Butterbeer Hermione had ordered.

"You look beautiful." Harry said to Hermione, like he always did since they started going out.

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

_I can't do it here; definitely not romantic enough. Plus it's way too noisy and crowded in here. _ They finished drinking their butterbeers in silence.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Harry asked.

"Err . . . okay." Hermione replied. They walked out of Madame Rosetta's, and walked around the lake. Harry came to a stop, he looked at the sun setting in the horizon, it was perfect he looked at Hermione who now was staring at him with a curious look in her eyes, he took a deep breath, and slowly he went down on one knee

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- I'm glad you liked my first chapter! You are all what keep me going. If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know. Thanks to my beta reader, Hermione2405, you make my story what it is.

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just a fan, and I only own the plot.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Two

**Hermione's Point of View**

Hermione stared blankly at Harry, unable to utter a single word. Was she really ready for marriage? She thought about it then came up with her answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she said softly. Harry grinned, he started to lean towards and she met him in the middle where they shared a long, passionate kiss.

It was Saturday evening, and Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny were hanging out like they always did. (girls night out)

"He proposed? Oh my gosh!" Parvati screeched excitedly.

"Can we see the ring?" Lavender asked. Hermione held out her delicate hand, showing off the simple silver band with a little diamond that Harry had given her.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" They all admired.

"When are you guys getting married?" Ginny asked. She used to like Harry, but she had gotten over it.

"Well, Harry and I didn't really plan the exact date, but we want to have it in April."

"We'll help you with your wedding plans!" Parvati offered enthusiastically, and the others agreed. They spent the rest of the night imagining and giggling at Hermione's future life with "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

**Six months later**

"Hermione, come look at this dress!" Ginny cried.

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender were at the mall, shopping for dresses. This was one of the last stops before the wedding next week.

The dress was white; the top part had swirly pearl designs, and the dress poofed out. It also came with a veil with a little tiara.

"It's beautiful! How much is it?" she asked. Ginny checked the price tag.

"1,000 err, whatever muggles call money." They bought that dress and bridesmaid's dresses for Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender.

"I'm starving! I know this great pizza place that we can go to for lunch." Hermione said. With that said they left.

**The wedding day**

It was the perfect spring morning. The sun was out, she could feel a light warm breeze kiss her cheeks, the sky was clear. All in all, it was a perfect day. Hermione's stomach felt like butterflies were flying around in there as she got dressed. Ginny walked in, telling Hermione it was time. She squeezed Ginny's hand, grabbed bouquet of red roses, made sure everything was in place, and started walking down the aisle. She walked on a path of petals, she felt as if she were floating. The music was playing 'Here Comes the Bride' and flashes from cameras were everywhere. This was the wedding of the century, and the only thing she could see was Harry waiting for her at the altar. She looked beautiful. He was smiling broadly she had never seen him this happy. Hermione reached the altar where Harry and Ron; his best man were standing. Harry took her hand and walked her to his side. She saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing happily, and the twins trying hard not to burst out laughing. It was then she realized the preacher was talking.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Harry said proudly. His eyes plastered to her own.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said quietly, and those little words filled up the yard of the Weasleys house. Everyone's eyes were on her lovely face as a tear of happiness glistened down her cheek. She was staring into his eyes drowning in the greenness of them. She was so happy. That look that they shared was worth more than a million words, it was pure joy.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher concluded with a smile. Harry and Hermione kissed deeply, knowing they were bonded forever. Everyone cheered, Unaware of the silent promise the young couple were making, unaware of the bonds that were being built; all of this through a mere kiss.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter! If I did Harry and Hermione would have been together long ago in the books.

A/N- I have changed my mind. This takes place after book six, but a pleasant surprise awaits you. Sorry for the change and sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm planning to post another one soon.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Three

Hermione grinned happily as she stepped inside of her new home, holding hands with Harry. They had decided to move to Godric's Hollow, the place where Harry's parents had lived before they were killed. He had wanted to live there, in the same house where his parents had lived, even though it held the horrible memories of his. Up on entering the house they headed straight towards the stairs, and ran directly to their new bedroom.

When they first had gotten the house, the bedroom had faded, dusty, worn wallpaper, and everything was in pieces. Little by little Harry and Hermione had fixed up everything. Now the wall shone with the bright wallpaper. They had a huge bookshelf filled with only some of Hermione's books (The rest were in another room. They had decided it should be the library), a huge king size bed, the walls were adorned with pictures filled with all their Hogwarts memories, and tables, chairs, a fireplace, and a bathroom attached to their room.

Hermione and Harry shared a gentle kiss, which was getting more and more heated by the second. Without a word, Harry pushed Hermione into bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Harry and Hermione got ready for their first day of work. Harry and Hermione had both decided to become aurors, though Harry was an action auror, someone who fought the bad guys, and Hermione was a detective auror. When they reached the place where they had to split up, Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek. Hermione walked in to the detective section of the auror department, feeling satisfied that she was at work, at last. She walked to a desk, where a woman was sitting.

"Hermione Granger?" The secretary asked.

"Er, Yes. How did you know?"

"You sent in a picture of yourself with your application." Hermione blushed. The secretary quickly changed the subject.

"I'm Cecilia Hawkins, and I'm your secretary. Your office is right this way." Ms. Hawkins said. Hermione could only followed, feeling flustered. Ms. Hawkins led her to her office area. The office was a small room, with two desks, two wizard computers, and a big file cabinet. Ms. Hawkins left, telling Hermione to let her know if she needs anything.

A Greek man was sitting in the desk by Hermione's. He had curly black hair, and brown eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupils. When he stood up, he was a lot taller than Hermione. He put out his hand, saying "You must be Hermione Granger. I'm David Charleson, and I'll be your partner." Hermione shook his hand, and David started explaining to her what she was supposed to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Hermione met Harry outside of the ministry, she was exhausted. They walked home together, telling each other about their day. When they reached their house, they walked in.

"You should guard your house more carefully." A voice commented behind Harry as they entered the living room. Harry and Hermione both spun around, holding out their wands. A familiar shape stepped out of the shadows.

"Even though Voldemort is gone, there are still plenty of death eaters alive." The man continued.

"D-d-d-d-Dumbledore?" Harry stuttered, lowering his wand.


	4. Sorry!

Writers note: I am sorry to say I won't be updating this story as soon as I intended, because a friend of mine died.


	5. Chapter Four

Well, here's the next chapter! It isn't my best one, but it's ok.

Disclaimer- If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be writing the seventh book instead.

Happily Ever After? And Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron wouldn't be together.

A/N- I feel good enough to write now, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I think it is better to have short chapters often instead of long chapters and having to wait months. Thanks again to my beta reader Hermione2405.

**Chapter Four**

"D-d-d-Dumbledore?" Harry stuttered, lowering his wand. Albus Dumbledore nodded.

"But how? You were killed by Snape!" Hermione shouted.

"I will tell you all, but everything has its own time, let us sit down first. Shall we?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as usual. Hermione walked to the kitchen and came back out with three cups of very strong tea, while Harry and Dumbledore sat down on the living room couch.

"Harry, I know you must be angry at me," Dumbledore began, "I understand, but please listen to what I have to say. I pretended to be dead only because you needed to kill Voldemort on your own. When I spoke to Professor Snape, I mentioned that once I found the Horcrux (Which he knew about because he was Voldemort's favourite) he would pretend to kill me." He paused to take a sip of his tea.

"But, I saw Snape do Avada Kedavra!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, for someone to perform the Avada Kedavra spell, one has to mean it. Another thing, he did Expelliarmus on me. You know how in your sixth year you practiced nonverbal spells? That's what Snape did. He was reluctant to do it at first, but in the end he knew he had to." Dumbledore continued.

"So that's what you were fighting about!" Harry shouted, still shocked.

"It was difficult, and often, I just wanted to get out of my self-imposed exile and help you defeat Voldemort, but I knew you had to fulfil the prophecy on your own. Indeed, if I had come out I would have killed him myself."

"Speaking of which, where was your hiding spot?" Hermione asked, speaking at last.

"There was a house that my father built long ago. I charmed the house to be invisible, just like your parents did to their house, Harry. Only, I never told anyone about it. However, it has recently burned down."

"Why don't you stay with us? I'll get the guest room ready." Hermione offered.

Dumbledore accepted, immediately Hermione got up to prepare the guest room.

That same night, while eating a supper of fish and potatoes, the three companions told each other the tales of the lost years, which they had spent apart.

"Please tell me how you defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore requested.

"Well, Hermione, Ron and I spent the entire summer after Bill and Fleur's wedding searching for the rest of the horcruxes. It was hard work, but finally we found the rest of them. Then it was time to kill Voldemort at last. I spent ages studying all sorts of useful spells. About a week before our seventh year began, we went to the graveyard where Voldemort returned followed by friends and family." Harry began.

"The battle lasted for hours, and there were several losses on both sides, including Moody. After killing a death eater, I saw Voldemort, and he saw me at the same time. I rushed over, and the duel began. He and I did Avada Kedavra at the same time, and our wands did the same thing they done in my fourth year. I broke away, and before he could recover, I hit him with the Avada Kedavra curse."

"After that, it was just a matter of collecting as many death eaters as we could, though several of them escaped." Harry concluded. There was a long silence, a silence interrupted only by Dumbledore's compliments. After that, everyone went to bed, exhausted after the long day.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N- I have bad news: in June I'm leaving to Guatemala for six months. There I don't have a computer or Microsoft word, so hopefully I'll finish this story and all others by then. Thank you to all my reviewers, and I'm thinking of replying to reviews in my profile. Thanks again to my beta Hermione2405 and for your patience in the long wait. I'm so sorry I don't update as often as you guys deserve, I'm just really busy. Sorry, this chapter isn't the greatest, but I needed to put up something before you all murdered me. :)

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Five

"No! Don't kill him. NO!" Harry screamed, withering around in his sleep, accidentally waking up a sleeping Hermione.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed, poking her sleeping husband in hopes of waking him. With a loud gasp, Harry woke up, covered with sweat.

"What happened? Did you have another dream about . . . the war? Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about your dreams?" Hermione asked in a small voice, dripping with concern.

"I didn't want to worry him." He said through a strained voice, and finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks, while his body shook with the soul breaking sobs. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, hugging him until he stopped crying. By then the clock read 6:30, so they both got out of bed and got dressed. In the kitchen downstairs, Dumbledore was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry called out.

"Good morning Harry. And call me Albus. There's no need to call me professor anymore." Dumbledore replied with a small smile.

"Harry, I'm going to the Healers today. I haven't been feeling well lately." Hermione said while they ate a breakfast of bagels with cream cheese.

"You haven't? What's wrong?" Now it was Harry's turn to be concerned, and at once noticed her flushed cheeks.

"Oh it's probably nothing." she said hiding behind the paper.

"What are you doing today, Pr-Albus?" Harry asked.

"Well, I sent a letter to Minerva, and she wants me to return to Hogwarts, where I belong." Dumbledore replied.

"That's great! Hogwarts wasn't the same without you there. It just didn't feel safe." Hermione told him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning David." Hermione said as she entered the office.

"Good morning, 'Mione. There're some muffins and coffee on the front desk if you want some. Also, Boss Grayson called. He wants to see you in his office." He said without even looking up from his desk. Hermione nodded, and left for her boss's office, getting a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee on the way.

"You wanted to see me?" she poked her head in through the door. He motioned her in, and magically closed the door behind her.

"Yes. There has been an attack on some aurors, killing many. Now there's a shortage, and I hear you have great skills when it comes to fighting. I'd like you and David to work there for a while until things get settled." Mr. Grayson informed her.

"Ok, when do I start?" Hermione asked, feeling thrilled. That had been her second choice of a job, so she didn't mind.

"Tomorrow." Mr. Grayson replied. She left the office, grinning to herself. She then spent the rest of the afternoon working on unsolved cases for the Past Mysteries Department, with David.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That evening, Hermione and Harry walked home from work.

"So how was your appointment with the healers?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was fine." She said, trying hard to hide the smile.

"What was wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped, and then looked at Harry.

"The healer told me I was pregnant."


	7. Chapter Six

Happily Ever After?

A/N- Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Great news: We got a laptop with internet and microsoft word, so I can continue when I leave! Anyway, I really don't like this chapter, but whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- If you don't get it by now, I doubt you ever will: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Chapter Six**

"So how was your appointment today?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was fine." She replied, trying hard to hide the smile that was creeping on her lips.

"What was wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped, and looked at Harry, she got lost in the deep emerald pools with in his eyes.

"The healer told me I am pregnant." She said breathily.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock for a few moments, before his face broke out into a huge grin, and he gave Hermione a bone crushing hug.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked once they broke apart.

"One month."

"And the gender?"

"I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise." Hermione replied, her hand placed on her stomach that hadn't yet begun to bulge. Harry nodded, feeling proud.

"Come on, let's go home." Harry told her, taking her hand and apparating home.

What they weren't aware of was that someone had overheard everything.

Once they got to the house, Harry and Hermione began making plans. "We should make an announcement to all our friends. How about we invite everyone to dinner?" Hermione suggested. Harry was about to agree when there was a loud knock on the door.They came face to face with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Percy Weasley.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly. He disliked the new Minister of Magic even more than Fudge, and Percy was his least favorite Weasley.

"May we come in, Harry?" Scrimgeour asked. Harry stepped aside and let them both in.

"We have some important news to give you, Harry." Scrimgeour informed him, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his curiosity taking over his dislike of them both.

"There is a new dark lord in power." Scrimgeour told him darkly.

"What! When? How? Who?" Harry asked, his voice rising.

"Well, we just found out today when there was a massacre of muggle born people today. There was a new death mark above the spot. We tried to capture one of his supporters, but failed. We don't know who it is, but we believe it is one of you-know-who's old supporters. We are telling you this for two reasons: One, we are asking for your help in defeating him, and two: we believe he may try to kill you both. Will you help us kill him?" Rufus asked.

Harry stayed silent for a moment. He had just defeated Voldemort, and he really wanted to take a little break from that, especially with the baby coming. Plus he hated the man who was asking him this. On the other hand he would be helping the entire Wizarding world, and he would be protecting Hermione and all of their friends.

"All right, I'll do it." Harry decided.

"We'll do it." Hermione put in.

"Ok, we'll do it." Harry corrected.

"Great!" Rufus exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand eagerly.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N- I have had really bad writers block, and I still have it. Plus I felt that nobody was reading this story, because I wasn't getting any reviews, and that discouraged me. Well, here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy! And if anyone could give me pregnancy info that would be great. I am the youngest child in my family, cousins included.

Disclaimer- I just own the computer I wrote this on, and the kitten that's sleeping on my lap.

Chapter Seven

Discovered

As soon as Scrimgeour and Percy left, Harry laid his head on the table, suddenly having a major headache.

"Why couldn't I just be left alone? I want to get ready for the baby, and be happy, not go off saving the world again!" Harry grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, the sooner you catch and defeat this person the sooner you will be able to take a break. Besides, you're an auror. You're supposed to do this sort of thing. You knew that when you applied to the job."

Harry groaned, hating to be reminded.

"How about we go see Dumbledore? He will probably know what to do, and we probably will need his help." Hermione suggested.

Harry smiled at her, worries gone. "Thanks for always being here for me, 'Mione."

"Harry James Potter, I told you to never call me that!" Hermione said, faking anger. She would never admit this to anyone, but she loved it when Harry called her that. But of anyone else tried to, she would hex them, as Ron could tell you.

All the sudden Hermione felt nauseous, and she ran to the bathroom, her hand to her stomach, and threw up her lunch.

When she was done, Harry came over to her, looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied when she was done. That was all she could say before throwing up some more. Harry pulled her hair out of her face and stroked her comfortingly on the back.

When Hermione had finished for the second time, she looked at Harry and said thanks.

"No problem. I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore has invited us for dinner, but if you aren't feeling well, then I'll send word that we can't go." Harry told her.

"No, no, I feel fine, its just part of being pregnant." Hermione reassured quickly.

"Besides, I'm curious to hear what Dumbledore wants." She continued.

"Well if you're sure. Dumbledore said to come as soon as we can." Harry said doubtfully.

"I'm sure. Just give me a second to wash my face and get a pair of shoes on."

Once Hermione was ready, she held on to Harry while he got out the portkey Dumbledore had sent him, and in seconds they were in his office.

"Oh My God! It's Harry Potter! Can I have your autograph?" A girl who looked to be in her 4th or 5th year exclaimed excitedly.

"Another time, Miss Divine. Now then, I believe you have dinner to attend to." Dumbledore said. The girl got up and left, but not before glaring at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes; she was used to people hating her because of her relationship with Harry by now, especially after her fourth year.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, welcome." Dumbledore said, turning to look at them. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, and was worried by the absence of his usual twinkle.

I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dumbledore began, confirming Hermione's worries. "Miss Wealsey has been kidnapped by the new dark lord."

A/N-Next update will be soon, I promise! I have lots of free time now.


	9. Chapter Eight

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Eight

A/N- Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait. And remember, please review!

"What? How? When?" Hermione exclaimed, her face white with anxiety. Ginny was one of her only girl friends, and sometimes one can only hang out with guys for so long.

"This afternoon I'm afraid. I have reasons to believe that the New Dark Lord is trying to murder those close to you, Harry. He-or she, added Hermione- left a note on Miss Weasley's door. He said Potter's whore will be next." Dumbledore winced at having to use such a word.

"Hermione! Is there any way we can get some auror's to watch over her?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes filled with concern. "And maybe you shouldn't go to work for a couple days." He added to Hermione.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I bloody well can't take care of myself. I meant what I said when I told you I would help you catch the new you-know-who, or whatever they are going to call him or her." Hermione snapped irritably.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you know how overprotective I am?" Hermione nodded. In fact, if she and Harry hadn't gotten together, he probably would have hexed every person who even _dreamed_ of sleeping with her. Fortunately that hadn't happened, or Hermione would have been single for a very long time.

"Well, now that you are pregnant with my child, it's going to be even worse." Harry explained. Dumbledore seemed to be a little bit uncomfortable with the arguing, so Hermione changed the subject.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" asked Hermione, concern in her voice. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, but Harry's eyes flashed and said, "I bet my firebolt it was Malfoy. Or Lucius."

"Perhaps Harry, but we cannot be to sure without further proof. Remember, 'innocent until proven guilty'." Dumbledore warned. There was nothing left to be said, so Harry and Hermione turned around to leave.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione muttered as soon as they got home.

"But what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked, walking towards the kitchen. "If you want, I'll make something for you."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "No that's okay. I'm not hungry after hearing about Ginny, and I just need to be alone with my thoughts." Harry knew there was no point in arguing with her. In the end she would win, so he just nodded.

Once upstairs, she walked to the bathroom, locked the door, and ran a hot bath, one of the only things that could calm her when she felt like this. Well, that and kissing Harry, but that could lead to other things, and it wouldn't be healthy.

&&&

The next day when Hermione went to work, her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep and from crying all night. She was determined to find the Dark Lord now, before he could kill Ginny, if she wasn't already dead.

'_No. I must not think like that. Ginny will be all right.' _Hermione scolded herself mentally.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Asked a concerned looking David when she walked into the office, and wordlessly walked to her desk. Usually Hermione would say a cheerful good morning to him and Cecilia before starting to work.

Unable to keep it in any longer, she blurted everything out.

&&&

When Hermione went home later that afternoon, the house was empty. There was a note on the table from Harry, telling Hermione that he had to go to an important conference about Ginny, and how to spread the word around about the attacks without causing too much panic. Hermione snorted, knowing that avoiding panic was as impossible as people coming back from the dead. Of course, with Dumbledore back and everything, that wasn't saying much.

Hermione found herself craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, so she made herself one, then got out a book (the first book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy that she borrowed from her mother, who had read it when she was pregnant with Hermione) and began to read.

About an hour later she was concentrating so hard on the fascinating story that she didn't notice all the 'pops' around the house, or the silent whispers of orders being given, until she heard a 'Stupefy!' and everything went black.

&&&

When Hermione woke up, she was lying down on a cold floor of what looked to be a dungeon, with her hands tied up and tape on her mouth. Her back ached from the hardness, and she groaned.

"Hermione? Is that you?" A familiar voice whispered hopefully. It was Ginny! But why wasn't her mouth covered? Hermione wondered.

"Chew the tape off, ok?" Ginny instructed, giving Hermione the answer to her question. Hermione obeyed, and without too much trouble managed to do so.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." A deep voice said. There was a man in black robes and a mask suddenly in the room. Hermione's heart lurched with fear. She was more scared than she was in the Final Battle. At least there she had a wand to protect her, and friends who gave her strength and watched her back.

'_Please come for me Harry.' _She prayed silently.

"It took you and you're husband a ridiculously amount of time to figure out who I was. It even got boring after a while, so I thought I would inspire you a bit." He said, kicking Ginny hard in the shins. She whimpered, and curled up in a ball, shivering hard.

"Who are you?" Hermione cried out. The man laughed evilly, and took off his mask. It was David.

A/N- Sorry for the cliff-hanger, and all the ones in this story. I know you must all be prepared to kill me, but cliff-hangers are so much fun to write!


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N- I haven't been looking forward to this chapter, as I am worse at action/adventure scenes than I am with romance. I don't really like the way it's turned out, but I have rewritten this several times, and this was the best I could do.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Nine

"No!" gasped Hermione. She couldn't believe it, even if the proof was right in front of her. 'I must be dreaming. Wake up!' She pinched herself, and found that everything was very much real.

"Yes. Me." David said, smiling. But it wasn't like his usual smile that made Hermione smile back. Instead it made anyone who was unfortunate enough to see it shiver in fear.

"Why?" Was all Hermione could say, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"My brother was one of the Death Eaters, but died in the battle, weak bastard that he is. I too would have joined the Dark Lord, but alas I was not able to leave my studies. My headmaster is not unlike your weak old muggle loving fool of a headmaster, and kept a close eye on me. But now I can create my own group of followers, and not make the mistakes the previous Dark Lord made. I will begin by destroying all the members of the Order, starting with you, Potter's whore." David said giving a laugh that matched his smile.

Hermione said nothing, but she was starting to feel afraid for herself and her unborn child.

"You thought it was Malfoy. He didn't have the guts to kill Dumbledore or any of the filthy mudbloods like you. How could he have the guts to do something like this?" Hermione felt like throwing up. David had seemed like such a nice guy. How could he be the new dark lord?

"I shall enjoy killing you very much." Hermione's only response was to spit on the floor. David slapped her hard on the cheek. The force of the blow made her head turn to the side. "I knew you had spirit, mudblood. How long will it take for it to break? Perhaps if we kill you're child. Crucio!" Hermione rolled around the floor screaming in pain. David was an especially powerful wizard, so it hurt even more than it had when Voldemort's followers did it in the battle. The pain was so unbearable all Hermione could do was laugh.

"You find it funny? Crucio!" Hermione continued to laugh, though not as hard as before. When the curse once more wore away, David did it again and again and again, until Hermione stopped laughing, and felt as if she were to take any more, she would become insane like Frank and Alice Longbottom. Maybe even worse then they are.

Hermione knew that the child wasn't dead yet, but would soon be. _'I'm so sorry I failed you.' _She told it sadly as another curse was thrown her way. Perhaps it was just her imagination (after all, she _had _just gone through several torture spells) but she could have sworn she heard Harry's voice say, "Alohomora!" And indeed a second later Harry stormed into the room, followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, and various other members of the order or aurors.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, rushing to her side. He didn't even pay attention to David as he should have been.

"Avada Kedavra!" Time seemed to slow down as the bright jet of green light headed straight towards Harry. Without even thinking, Hermione pushed Harry out of the way, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N- I am so sorry for taking such a long time. And not just for this chapter, the entire story. I have a question to ask you, but I'll ask it at the end.

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Ten

When Hermione woke up, everything was really bright. She faintly remembered what had happened before she blacked out. David had hit her with the killing curse. 'Am I dead?' she wondered, 'Am I at wherever people go when they die?' But then the pain came. Hermione knew that there was no way there was that much pain in death.

And then she began to hear the voices of people around her. Harry's voice, almost hysterical, and the calm voices of other people trying to calm him. Hermione couldn't hear the words, but she could tell by the tone the words were spoken with. She wanted to sit up, tell everyone she was fine. Hermione hated it when people worried over her. But she was in too much pain to even sit up. Finally she decided to stick with opening her eyes, and work up to sitting up.

Everything was blurry at first. 'This must be what Harry feels like when he wakes up in the Hospital Wing, and someone has removed his glasses.' Hermione thought, with a bitter smile. She blinked a couple times, and then she could see clearly. She was surrounded by healers.

When Harry noticed Hermione was awake, he rushed to her side, and the healers, seeing the need for privacy, left the room.

"You're all right." Harry said, sounding relieved.

"Yes, I am alright, if hurting so much you wish you were dead is alright." Hermione said with a grim smile. "Honestly, I don't get how you can stand getting injured all the time."

"It's not my fault." Harry defended, though his tone was playful. "Trouble-"

"Finds you, not the other way around. I know, I know." Hermione interrupted, her tone also playful. There was a silence for a moment, but not an uncomfortable silence. It was the silence two people who are close have, when all that needs to be said is understood without needing to be spoken.

Finally Hermione couldn't stand it any more. She began to try to sit up again, with Harry aiding her.

"What exactly happened?" She asked, once she had moved to her liking.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. David's- Harry's hands balled up into fists at this, showing his anger at David- killing curse was coming towards you, but just as it was about to hit you, a glow surrounded you, and the curse backfired. After that you collapsed, and for one terrible moment I thought you were dead. Don't ever risk your life, or the life of our baby, like that again!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It was just an instinct. Besides, you're the one who has the 'Saving People' problem, so you're one to talk."

There was another pause again.

"And the baby? Is it fine?" Hermione asked suddenly, her bandaged hands going instinctively to her stomach. She couldn't tell.

"It's fine. It seems that I am no longer the only person to survive the killing curse." Harry replied. Hermione smiled, feeling content.

**Seven Months Later**

"Please tell me?" Hermione begged.

"No! It's a surprise. Besides, I told you already, I don't know!" Ginny replied.

"Sure. I let you take me shopping, I let you insult my clothes, hell, I even let you give me a makeover. The least you can do is tell me!"

"Don't tell me you're still complaining about the shopping, the _tips_, and the makeover. I am never doing Harry a favor again, especially where it concerns you. And besides, you don't swear. Everyone else does, but not you" Ginny said, emphasizing tips.

"Honestly, I have no idea what the man is planning. I mean, it's not anything special tonight, and it isn't our anniversary." Hermione said, choosing to ignore what Ginny had said.

"You'll see." Ginny said with a mysterious smile.

"See! You do know!" But the red head girl was silent.

&&&

"Now, close your eyes, and don't peak." Harry instructed. Hermione sighed, but obeyed. She was curious to what Harry wanted, and she wasn't willing to delay finding out any farther.

Harry took her hand, and led her up the stairs to the patio.

"You can open your eyes now." Hermione obeyed, and gasped happily.

There was a small table set for two, with a vase of flowers, vanilla scented candles, and two- champagne glasses and a bottle?

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, and Harry lifted his hand to silence her. "Relax. It's sparkling apple cider. I'm not completely clueless you know."

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful! Thank you! Now please tell me, what is all of this for?"

"Not until after dinner." Harry said with a small smile. He pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and once she was seated, sat down himself. Once they were both seated, and the "champagne" had been poured, food magically appeared. It was vegetable lasagna, and Caesar salad. It smelled delicious. Hermione, suddenly feeling ravenous, piled her plate with food.

Once it was done and the plates had magically disappeared, Harry took her hands in his. Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold, or her sleeveless black dress.

"With all that has been happening lately, we've never got the chance to go on our honeymoon." Hermione opened her mouth, about to tell Harry that she didn't want a Honeymoon, but Harry silenced her with a look.

"I know we don't need one, but I want one. Besides, it's already been arranged. Next week, we are going to Italy." Hermione gasped happily, not even feeling angry at Ginny. Or anyone else who had known for that matter. She leaned across the table and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

A/N- Kind of a fluffy chapter there, but I think they deserved it. So this story is almost over! I am so sad. So here is my question, I have a plot for a possible sequel in mind, but it will either be the sequel to this, or to my other story, Back to the Future. What would you rather have? If I have it for this story, it will obviously be Harry/Hermione, but if I have it for the other one, it will probably follow canon and be Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Happily Ever After?

Chapter Eleven

"I can't believe that you are taking me shopping, again!" Hermione muttered, as Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender pushed her into the doorway of a mall.

"Hermione, this is nothing. We go shopping every week, if not more. Besides, you are going to the fashion center of the world." Parvati scolded lightly, walking into the first store.

"I thought the fashion center of the world was France." Hermione replied dryly.

"Whatever. It's close enough. Besides, don't you want to look nice for all the reporters who are going to follow you around?"

"Oh, the joys of being married to a celebrity/hero." Hermione said sarcastically, going to the maternity section of the store. She hated shopping for maternity clothes, because it wasn't like she was going to wear them again any time soon. Well, unless she got pregnant, but Hermione wasn't willing to go through all the cravings, morning sickness, mood swings, and all the other joys of pregnancy. And she hadn't even gotten to the giving birth part yet!

&&&

"Explain to me again, how exactly are we going there?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time, hand clutched tightly around her small suitcase.

"It's a new invention. Since the muggle way of flying on an airplane, flooing, and apperating are unsafe for a pregnant woman, they came up with a new way. It's basically the same thing as apperating; you just wear a charm to protect yourself from any harm." Harry explained finally, frantically searching for the necklace with the charm. He knew he placed it somewhere around here, but at the moment he couldn't exactly remember where.

At last! He found it. Harry grinned happily as he took it out, and turned around to give it to Hermione. To his surprise however, there was a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Exactly the same as apperation, and you've done that millions of times." Harry said comfortingly.

"It's not that." Hermione gasped.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked, feeling confused.

"I think my water's broken." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

&&&

"Ho ho ho!" Hermione screamed when another contraction came as the nurses wheeled her (she was in a wheelchair) to her room. Harry sighed, relieved. He was completely unsure what to do. If it had been any other day and any other occasion, he would have teased Hermione about how she sounded like Santa Clause, but he was too nervous to do so now. In just a few hours (or however long it took) he would be a dad! He, Harry Potter, who couldn't remember his. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Once she was in her bed, Harry took her hand as another contraction came on. She squeezed it so tight that he wanted to shout out, but he didn't. He knew that it was nothing compared to her pain, and he didn't want to make her angry. He had heard from people (once the news got out about Hermione's pregnancy, Harry had gotten hundreds of letters on what and what not to do) that the woman gets very angry if the man shouts out, "Ouch! That hurts!" and that often times she would heatedly reply, "Well try doing this and see how this feels!"

"You have dilated one centimeter so far, and you have nine more to go. You have opted for medicine for the pain, right?" The doctor informed them.

Hermione was in too much pain to answer, so Harry nodded, and pulled a chair next to Hermione's bed. As he sat down, he sighed. It was going to be a very long wait. Even though they hadn't gone to Italy though, what was happening was worth the delay. And they could go to Italy another time.

&&&

Once Hermione was almost at ten centimeters, Harry suddenly remembered to tell Ron and the rest of the Weasley's that Hermione was in labor.

"I'll be right back." He promised. After the glare that Hermione gave him, if looks could kill, he would be dead. He went to the area where the owls stayed, the owls used to make messages telling either good news or bad. Most of the owls looked as if they were like Errol, and had done one too many deliveries, but eventually he found one that seemed best suited to the task.

After he owled everyone, he returned to the room she was staying in, only to notice that it was empty. When he asked the Healer standing nearby about this, he said that she had been moved to the delivery area. That could only mean that she had at last reached ten centimeters.

After receiving directions to where Hermione was now staying, Harry rushed to her room, hoping that he wasn't too late. He would never be able to forgive himself if he had missed the birth of their first child.

"Just a little more. I can see the head!" Harry heard the Healer tell her. Harry rushed inside, and grabbed Hermione's hand, which was once more gripping his hand too hard. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were closed in the effort.

At last after about seven more pushes, the baby was out. It started crying, and Harry felt that the red slime covered baby was the ugliest yet most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"It's a girl, but there are two more in there." The healer said, as he handed the first baby to his assistant. Harry looked up from Hermione's face, amazed. Two more? They were going to have triplets?

Hermione began to push again, and once the next one was out, it was also a girl. The third one however was a boy.

And just as Hermione was handed two babies, and Harry one (he held her awkwardly, as if it was a bomb that would explode any minute. He wished that he had a woman's instinct so he could hold it as comfortably as Hermione was)the door burst open, with all the Weasley's coming in, looking exhausted.

"Have we missed it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gasping for breath. One look at Hermione confirmed her fears, and she groaned. However, she brightened up immediately when Harry handed her the baby he was holding.

"Triplets! Have you named them yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly.

"This one here we named Lily after my mother." Harry said, touching the girl lightly on the nose.

"This is Elizabeth, and the boy is Tristan." Hermione said, sounding exhausted. If it had been any other occasion, Hermione would have proceeded to explain that she had gotten the name Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice, and Tristan from Tristan and Isolde, but she could tell them that later.

And as all members of the Weasley family crowded around, giving congratulations and kisses, Harry and Hermione gave each other a knowing smile. With Tristan, Lily, and Elizabeth around, life was going to be a lot different. But Harry was fine with that. In less than one year, Harry went from having no family to having one. And that was the way it was meant to be.

A/N- OMG! I can't believe it's over! I am writing one last one in the series, but it will take a couple months to get out. I want to finish some of my other stories first. I will post another chapter to let you know when it's up though. It will NOT be about the children's years at Hogwarts, the children will still be small and it will still focus on Harry and Hermione. If I was inaccurate on some details, please remember I don't know much about being pregnant/giving birth, and I did the best I could. Thanks!


	13. Writer's note

The first chapter to the sequel is up.


End file.
